prayerfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Monongahela
Just the history of the founding fathers shows God’s intervention. They were continually protected in battle. Here is some history of George Washington when he fought along side the British at the Battle of Monogahela (this was prior to the revolution). “…One year later, British General Edward Braddock headed a major effort to retake the Ohio Country, with Washington serving as Braddock's aide. The expedition ended in disaster at the Battle of the Monongahela. Washington distinguished himself in the debacle—he had two horses shot out from under him, and four bullets pierced his coat— yet he sustained no injuries and showed coolness under fire in organizing the retreat. In Virginia, Washington was acclaimed as a hero, and he commanded the First Virginia Regiment for several more years, although the focus of the war had shifted elsewhere. In 1758, he accompanied the Forbes Expedition, which successfully drove the French away from Fort Duquesne Check out what the Indian chief said to him after the battle: http://www.earstohear.net/Heritage/gwashington.html The Father of our Country experienced a miracle early in his military career. ' This account is widely known and was included in most school history textbooks, until recent changes caused it to be deleted from many books. During the French and Indian war at the Battle of the Monongahela, young Colonel Washington was engaged in a fierce skirmish with the Indians. An easy target in his bold red coat, he crisscrossed the battlefield carrying General Braddock's orders to the troops. The Indian warriors later acknowledged that they were targeting all officers--and particularly Washington--in the bright garb. Yet Washington survived. There were eighty-six British and American officers involved in the battle; sixty-three of them died. Colonel Washington was the only officer on horseback who was not killed, and later, the Indians testified that they repeatedly shot at him, and were surprised that he never fell. They believed he was protected by an invisible power and that no bullet, bayonet, arrow or tomahawk could harm him. Years later, the Indian chief sought Washington out in order to tell him what had happened in the battle. The Chief said, "I am a chief and ruler over my tribes. I have traveled a long and weary path that I might see the young warrior of the great battle. that day I called to my men and said, 'Quick, let your aim be certain, and he dies.' Our rifles were leveled, rifles which, but for you, knew not how to miss--'twas all in vain, a power mightier far than we, shielded you. I am come to pay homage to the man who is the particular favorite of Heaven, and who can never die in battle." Washington himself later wrote to his brother John, "By the all-powerful dispensations of Providence, I have been protected beyond all human probability or expectation; for I had four bullets through my coat, and two horses shot under me, yet escaped unhurt, although death was leveling my companions on every side of me!" ''Let My Heart Be Affected with Glory' In a small field notebook, a soldier by the name of George Washington penned this prayer to thank the Lord for his ever-present grace and protection. "Thou hast preserved me from the dangers of the night past, and brought me to the light of this day, and the comfort thereof, a day which is consecrated to Thine own service and for Thine own honor. Let my heart therefore, gracious God, be so affected with the glory and majesty of it, that I may not do mine own works, but wait on Thee, and discharge those weighty duties Thou required of me.... Bless my family, kindred, friends and country, be our God and guide this day and forever for His sake." Regards, Jeff Visconti Category:PrayerStories